Julie
by ziandra
Summary: Jinx strode across the hall of her and the boy’s apartment, her belly big and swollen. She was pregnant and her due date was approaching. Jinx stopped, her pink cat like eyes growing wide, she could feel the sack around the life inside her break.
1. Part 1

By Whitney Thoman

A teen titan story

Jinx strode across the hall of her and the boy's apartment, her belly big and swollen. She was pregnant and her due date was approaching. Jinx stopped, her pink cat like eyes growing wide, she could feel the sack around the life inside her break. Agonizing pain rushed through her body. The criminal cried out in pain holding her belly with both hands. Mammoth rushed out into the hall, Jinx what's wrong he asked worried. It's coming screamed the sorceress, her eyes glowing pink and hexes shooting from her body making things explode. Gizmo walked in casually. What the snot crud is going on he yelled. Jinx was on her knees now grinding her teeth together from the pain. It's coming she screamed. Gizmo stared at her not having a clue what she meant. What the heck is coming he shouted at the girl. Mammoth glanced at him, the baby is coming he said thoughtfully. What do ya… oh I see said the midget his cheeks getting red. Well whata we do the genius asked. Get me to the hospital bellowed the laboring girl. Yea, but there's just one problem Gizmo said, how are we gonna get in, we can't just walk in we're criminals. Jinx rolled her eyes. We'll wear, her sentence was interrupted by a painful scream, after the scream she continued, disguises she finished, breathing hard. Gizmo starred at the pink haired girl; well I'm not changing you he said. Jinx started to get to her feet, you don't need to, I'd kill you if you did she said through clenched teeth. I'll give you assistance the big guy said softly. Jinx looked up at giant that would be very nice. She tried to smile, but the pain was too overwhelming. Mammoth picked Jinx up and carried her into her room to help her put something on. Jinx made him promise not to look at her while she changed or she would cause him serious pain. Mammoth knew she meant it and didn't dare look as he helped the girl slip into a loose black dress. Jinx pulled her hair down then put a long black haired wig on her head and blue contacts in her eyes. It took everyone exactly seven minutes to get ready. They all looked completely different. No one would ever know.

Mammoth hurried Gizmo to the car, carrying a very in pain Jinx. The sorceress tried her absolute hardest to keep her eyes from glowing and hexes from shooting out of her body. Mammoth drove them to the hospital. Once there he told gizmo to stay in the car, because this wasn't really his thing. Gizmo tried to protest, but jinx looked him square in the eye with her eyes glowing and yelled for him just to obey. Gizmo was then quiet, but he did have a frown on his face. The giant led Jinx in, yelling that she was having a baby. Doctors rushed around getting ready. A nurse showed jinx to a room, but wouldn't let mammoth go in the room. He was just fine with that, he didn't think he could stand to watch his leader give birth.

Doctors surrounded the laboring girl. A nurse asked how Jinx would like to have her baby. Jinx yelled out natural, don't give me anything. The cat eyed girl let out a scream as she pushed. Ok let's do it again said a nurse, 1 2 3 push. Jinx pushed and screamed. She could feel the baby coming out. That's when more things started to explode from pink hexes. Doctors were confused about why things were exploding, but there wasn't time to worry about it. Jinx pushed one last time when the nurse told her to. She fell back onto the bed breathing hard. Sweat covered her body. Jinx was extremely tired. She couldn't remember the last time she was this exhausted. A doctor handed a baby wrapped up in a blanket to Jinx saying it was a girl. She smiled wearily and took the baby girl into her arms. The baby was fast asleep in Jinx's arms. The baby girl had a bit of black hair on her head and had a regular skin color. She laid the baby on her breast and sighed deeply. The doctors informed her that her baby was as healthy as can be and that there was nothing wrong with her. The teen just nodded her head tired from giving birth.

Mammoth sat in the waiting room listening to Jinx's screams. He occasionally would se a pink light under the door. It had been an hour now and he was growing impatient. Just when he was about to barge into the room a nurse came out and told him he could enter. He walked in slowly not knowing what to expect. He saw a very pale Jinx holding a small bundle against her chest. Before he could even utter a word Jinx said it's a girl. She sat up a bit more and showed Mammoth her child. Oh Jinx, she's beautiful he breathed.

Jinx was supposed to stay in the hospital for another hour but she left after a half an hour. The doctors tried to get her to stay but they were obviously unsuccessful. As soon as they both opened a door to the car Gizmo yelled at them. What the snot took you so long he shouted. The cat like girl glared at him, it takes a while to give birth, be thankful you don't have to go through the drama of it. Gizmo was about to respond when he noticed a wrapped bundle in his leader's arms. The baby was amazingly fast asleep, and had not woken from the loud conversation. So said the midget calmly what the crud is it. Jinx was still glaring at him her eyes glowing slightly, you will not speak about her in that way she snapped, she has a name. Well what's her name Gizmo asked growing impatient. Yea what's her name Jinx Mammoth asked? Well… Jinx stopped, I actually haven't named her yet. Before the genius could reply Jinx said let me think. She then held the just born baby up to her face. I'll call you… Julie the sorceress said finally. Gizmo yawned, can we go now he asked sleepily. His leader looked at him and smiled, yes we can go now.

Jinx made a necklace with Julie's name on it. She made it with different charms and a golden colored chain. The pink hard sorceress laid the necklace around her daughter's neck. The necklace would keep her daughter looking this way. In a while the child would receive her true look, the necklace would hide that look. Jinx had had brown hair, blue eyes and fair skin. When she was young she had found that her figure had changed when the charmed necklace her mother gave her was off. She had gotten rid of the necklace long ago. Without the necklace her eyes were pink and her hair was pink as well and was pulled up like two devil horns and her skin was pale with a soft shade of pink in it.

Three days after giving birth Jinx was growing anxious. She hadn't stolen anything for quite some time now and now she was yearning for some evilness. Jinx announced to the boys that they were going out tonight. Both boys looked at her. Gizmo punched the air and whooped, finally. Mammoth didn't really look exited, if anything else he looked a bit worried. Uh Jinx are you sure, you did just give birth not too long ago. I know said Jinx rolling her eyes, but I can't stand it anymore, I need to do something. You heard the lady said Gizmo we're going to do a robbery tonight. What about Julie Mammoth asked thoughtfully. Jinx smiled, I guess we'll just have to bring her with us wont we. What yelled Gizmo, bring a baby; she'll just get in the way. I actually have to agree with him the giant said. Jinx rolled her eyes again, she will not, I'll just tell her to stay put. Fine with me said the midget excitedly. Ok, if you say so replied Mammoth not so sure.

As the sun went down Jinx headed for her room. She opened and closed the door without a sound. The room was almost completely dark. The girl peered down into the crib. Julie was just beginning to wake up from her nap. The baby looked up at her mother and cooed. The sorceress smiled, hey sleepy head she said softly lifting her child out of the light violet colored crib. Julie gave a yawn then reached for her mom's hair. Jinx let her play with her hair. She didn't care. The teen put Julie on her hip then left the room. It was time.

The trio (not counting Julie) decided t rob a jewelry store. The alarms at the store exploded from pink hexes. Mammoth easily broke down the door. They then proceeded inside. Jinx set Julie down in a pile of boxes. Julie quickly became interested in them. She tipped a box over then slowly crawled inside. The box was filled with all sorts of valuable jewels. The baby smiled then began to play quietly with the jewels in the box, holding them up and looking through them. While Julie played in the boxes the three teens broke the glass cases that protected the jewelry inside and took whatever was valuable. Jinx held a black amulet with a red center against her chest. She looked at her self in a mirror to see what it looked like on her. An evil smile crossed the girl's face, the amulet looked beautiful against her. She put the necklace around her neck.

As soon as the necklace was place around the sorceress' neck the Teen Titans arrived. As she took a battle stance she glanced at the boxes that her daughter was playing in. once she was sure she would be fine she turned her full attention to her opponents. The fight began with Jinx shooting pink hexes everywhere. Raven fought against Jinx. The half demoness could sense Jinx was having a bit of trouble keeping her powers under control. What's the matter the dark girl said darkly, not in control anymore, Jinx. She glared at her enemy, shut up she snapped. I'll take that as a yes Raven said her lips curling slightly. The cat like girl did numerous flips, kicks and shot many hexes during the battle.

Seeing that her team was going to lose she yelled retreat and shouted to Gizmo to grab it. Jinx figured since he was closest to Julie he could grab her. Gizmo didn't have a clue what grab **IT** meant. So he grabbed the nearest Jewelry and split. They met up at the door of their apartment. Give me Julie panted Jinx to Gizmo. Why would I have her he said as he gasped for air? Mammoth's eyes grew wide; then who has her. Jinx glared at Gizmo her eyes boring into him. Whata I do the midget asked. The sorceress' eyes narrowed, I told you to grab Julie she yelled. No you didn't the genius said, you said to grab it. By **IT** I met Julie she screamed at the boy. Quite your worrying Shouted Gizmo, we'll just go back and get her. Yea, Mammoth said, if she still there. Jinx starred at him. Sorry, not helping he said.

Julie still sat in the pile of boxes as the hive five left. She was so busy playing with the jewels that she didn't even notice them leave. When she finally realized that her mother was gone she began to cry a bit. The Titans were just leaving when they heard her cries. What is that sound asked Star Fire? Raven's right eyebrow raised, it sounds like a baby crying. The five stopped and listened. Raven sensed where the baby was and walked over to the pile of boxes and lifted the baby up. Julie immediately stopped crying. She starred into the violet eyes of the cloaked girl. Star Fire then took her out of her friend's hands, oh she is adorable she squealed. Julie didn't like the way that Star Fire was all hyper. She liked Raven better because she was more like her mom. So said Beastboy casually, what are we going to do with the baby. As the green boy said this Julie tried to get back to the cloaked girl. She reached out for Raven and wiggled and squirmed, trying to get of the Tamaranian's grasp. The alien princess handed the baby to Raven. Raven starred at her, what she asked. I think she wants you Star Fire said. The violet haired girl could see that this was true. She took Julie and cradled her in her arms with a frown on her face the entire time.

Jinx was running through ally ways at this time. Her eyes were glowing pink with a bit of reddish tint in them. She was mad; she was angry at Gizmo, but also unhappy with herself. The two boys were right behind their leader; well way behind is more like it. Jinx was running as fast as she could. She ran gracefully, gaining speed with each stride. She skidded to a halt at the building and waited for Mammoth and Gizmo to catch up. The boys came up panting. Gizmo was breathing so hard he couldn't even make a dirty remark to the girl. The cat like girl rolled her eyes. She poked her head around the corner of the building and glared, Raven was holding her child. This made Jinx even angrier. A pink aura wrapped itself around the sorcerer's hands. She quietly walked into the room, fury showing on her face, put her down she said sternly. The titans starred at her. Julie got all excited seeing her mom. The baby squirmed in Ravens arms, laughed and clapped her hands. And why would I do that asked raven. Jinx narrowed her eyes, because she is mine. The cloaked girl raised an eyebrow. You mean you stole a baby asked Beastboy. Jinx sighed; she did not want to explain this to her adversaries, but she had to get her child back. She starred straight into the boy's eyes making him shiver, no I did not steal her, now give her back. You're going to have to convince me a bit more if you want her back Robin said with her arms crossed. What do you not get she screamed at them? Isn't it obvious, I haven't been fighting in about seven months? Star Fire looked confused, what would that have to with this. Do I really need to spell it out for you Jinx asked. The tamaranian girl nodded her head. Raven had an idea about why she wanted this child back, but she wanted to hear it from Jinx herself. Jinx scowled, I was pregnant she told Star Fire, that's what it has to do with this, I just gave birth three days ago. Everyone starred at the girl, even Gizmo and Mammoth starred. They couldn't believe she had just told her enemies this. Raven smirked, so that's why you weren't out fighting she said Slyly. Jinx's face had turned an extra shade of pink. She was really embarrassed. Here said Raven as she sent Julie to jinx surrounded by a bit of dark energy. Jinx glared at her the whole time, and continued as she took hold of her baby and put her to her chest. Then the new mother bolted away. The two villain boys followed.

Jinx's eyes flared pink when she had reached their apartment. Of course the boys were way behind her. Julie was glad to be back in her mother's arms once again, she sighed happily. The boys came in panting. They both sat on the couch and tried to catch their breath. Their leader starred at them, wow you guys really need to do more running. Gizmo and Mammoth didn't reply, they were both breathing to hard.


	2. Part 2

Julie-part two

At three years old Julie's figure changed when the bracelet was off. Her new figure had shiny black eyes, violet hair that was pulled up in pigtails with black rubber bands, and a skin color in-between her mother Jinx and Teen Titan Raven. Jinx starred at her daughter's new look. It didn't look anything like her, if anything she kind of looked like her enemy Raven. Of course Julie liked running around in her true self. Her power's were violet; they were kinda like her mother's but also a bit like Raven's. She didn't have to meditate or use special words though; all she needed were her thoughts.

Gizmo didn't really like Julie too well. To him, the toddler was too curious. She asked too many questions and liked to mess with his stuff. He always could find her in his room messing with his newest gadget. He would then get angry and start yelling. Julie would run out of the room to Jinx. Then Jinx would get mad at him for yelling at her daughter. Every thing seemed to be in a mess now, it seemed. Having a three year old around was just not right, it got in the way of a lot of things.

Mammoth Loved Julie. The two would spend hours together. The giant made sure he was gentle with his much smaller companion. When Jinx would leave for a couple of hours or so he was always in charge in watching the toddler. Gizmo wouldn't do it and plus Jinx didn't allow him. Apparently she didn't want to find out what would happen if she left her daughter with him in charge.

As you can imagine Julie would grow up to be a hive student like her mother eventually. Meanwhile while she was young she would go to a public school. It had been decided that Julie would enter the Hive Academy when she turned twelve or in another words when she entered sixth grade.

At five Julie was not like most girls her age. She liked violence, but that was only to be expected because she was exposed to it a an extremely young age. She was graceful, just like her mother. Julie could see every little detail in just about anything; she was a very precise little girl. The five year old already knew a few fighting moves thanks to watching her mother practice. Julie didn't just have some of Jinx's traits; it also appeared that she was a bit like Raven too. Julie was calm; she never let her emotions go too wild. Sometimes Julie would speak monotonously. The miraculous little girl was a bit dark at times; she would like to be by herself then with others.

For the first day of kindergarten, Julie woke up extra early. She packed her dark blue back pack full of school supplies such as paper, pencils, crayons and ect. As soon as the was done she changed out of her pajamas into a solid violet dress that went down to her ankles. On her feet she put on a pair of black flip flops. She brushed her long black hair till it was silky, then she pulled it up into pigtails. Her dark blue eyes shone in excitement. She wasn't a bit nervous. She was confident that she would do just fine in school. Yes her mother had told her never to take off her special necklace off during school. Julie didn't like this, because she couldn't use her powers when she wasn't in her true form, but she knew her mother was right. She decided to obey.

Once everything was in place Julie ran into her mom's room and leapt onto her bed. Mom, get up, Julie nudged her mother's shoulder. What, Jinx mumbled still half asleep. Get up, it's the first day of school, the girl was getting impatient. Ok, I'm up, Jinx sat up in bed and yawned. Go eat she said sternly. Julie skipped off to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Once jinx was out of bed she got dressed. She put on a simple pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. She brushed her hair then put on the black haired wig. Then in went the blue contacts. They had all decided that her disguise name would be Jade; it was simple, nice, and started with the same letter of her real name. As for the last name they decided on Hive.

Julie skipped down the sidewalk a little bit in front of her mom. Jade (or Jinx, how ever you want to put it) followed her daughter casually. The school parking lot was a busy place. Parents dropping off their children and busses dropping of loads of kids. The sidewalk was also a bit crowded. Everyone wanted to be on time for the first day of school. Most of the kindergarteners clung to their parent's legs, they apparently didn't want to be separated from their mom's or dad's. Julie didn't have this problem, she waved goodbye to her mom then skipped happily into room 8. there were two kindergarten classes, room 8 and room 9. Julie would be in the all day kindergarten.

As soon as she had entered the room she looked around, taking in her new surrounding. Her teacher Mrs. Lash gave her a nametag that said Julie Hive on it. Her name was written in a black sharpie. Her teacher smiled down at her and welcomed her to school. Julie smiled back, or at least tried to. She didn't really like her teacher, even if she had just met her. To her, Mrs. Lash was just too nice and sweet. People like that tended to bother her.

Most of the other kids were shy, but not Julie. She would go right up and introduce herself to groups of kids. She wanted to make sure she knew everyone and everyone knew her. It wasn't that hard to get everyone to know her, she was loud, energetic, a bit crazy and played with everyone. There wasn't a person in the class who didn't like Julie. Recess was the best part of school to Julie. Once outside she made sure that the other class knew who she was. She spent the recess running around with the boys, playing rope with girls and doing acrobatics on the monkey bars. She first made sure that no adult was watching while she did that. Kids crowded around as she flipped, swung and rolled on the monkey bars. Every kid was amazed.

Even though school was pretty fun Julie was still glad when it was time to go home. As soon as the bell rang the girl bolted out the door first. She walked herself home when she didn't see her mom waiting for her. Julie didn't mind. She took her time walking home.

As soon as she was in her apartment she took of her necklace. Immediately her hair color changed to a dark violet, her eyes to their shinny black and her skin turned to a pale grayish color. A violet aura began to cover her hands. She sighed happily, finally she whispered. Julie flew down the hallway and into her room. She sat herself in the middle of her bed then used her mind to bring her sketchbook and pencils to herself. She started to draw her mom. Each motion of her hand was perfect. There was not a single pencil mark out of place. She even did some shading when her mother was all drawn out.

Once done Julie went outside and jumped into the air. She loved to fly. She'd been flying, well as long as she could remember. Her eyes glowed a faint violet and she smiled with happiness. She flew higher and higher still till she was above the clouds. The clouds were as white as paper and looked like comfortable pillows. The cool air brushed against the girl's body. Julie could see a plane in the distance. It looked small from where she floated.

Julie closed her eyes and thought about her room. Coldness flowed threw her body as her body began to disappear. When she opened her eyes she was in her room, the coldness completely gone. She sighed deeply and sunk onto her bed and picked up a book. When she finished a chapter she decided that she was hungry. She was surprised when she found that no one was home yet. It was already past seven. What are you having them do this time, blood, Julie said out loud to herself. She made herself a sandwich since that was the only thing she could really make by herself.

She spread peanut butter and jelly evenly on a piece of bead with a butter knife. She carefully put the two pieces together, lining up each side with each other. Then she cut a neat diagonal line down the middle of the bread. She ate her dinner silently on the couch. With her mind she turned on the TV. It was eight now and still no one was home, no one had even called. Julie didn't like it. She had never been home by herself for this long before. Eventually her eyes started to droop. She was tired and wanted to sleep. But she had made up her mind that she was going to wait till mommy came home. At nine o'clock Julie was sound asleep on the couch; her breathing was slow and even.

At about nine-thirty Jinx and her team opened the door to their apartment. All three of them were tired. They had trained hard for most of the day and then were sent out on a mission, which they succeeded. Seeing her daughter sound asleep on the couch she smiled. She new she would have tried to stay up until they came home. Jinx gently lifted her daughter up into her arms and carried her to her own bed. She slid the covers back and laid Julie's body down. The girl did not wake nor did she flinch. She fast asleep. After tucking in her five year old Jinx stumbled into her bed. She didn't bother to remove her clothes; she was too tired. The young woman was asleep within seconds.

The next couple weeks of school Julie though were easy. She wanted more of a challenge. She could already read and write fairly well. Every day she was basically bored. The only time when school was actually fun for Julie was when it was free time, recess, lunch, music or PE. Finally after school one day Julie confronted her teacher. Uh Mrs. Lash said Julie. Yes said her teacher sweetly. Uh I was wondering if maybe you could challenge me a bit more, Julie fidgeted with her hair. You mean this is too easy for you; her teacher was surprised. Yes said Julie, I already know all of the concepts you are teaching and a bit more. Mrs. Lash was taken back by Julie's vocabulary, most little girls didn't know these words like concepts, but Julie did. Well what do you already know how to do asked her teacher patiently. Well I can read, write, add and subtract. Really said the teacher surprised. Yes said Julie, she was starting to get annoyed with her teacher. I'll have to speak to your mother about this Julie; I shall call her tonight, now run along home. Julie left the classroom and ran into the woods. There she took off her necklace and shot into the sky. Julie wanted to do something bad, something evil; but what could she do. She couldn't do anything by herself, plus she was too young. So instead she went around invisible and tried to make people's lives more difficult. She knocked things out of peoples' hands and tripped people as well. When she rose in the air and started to fly home Julie laughed her evil laugh.

She found her mother home when she flew through the roof. She tried to scare her mom, but it didn't work out real well. Jinx didn't flinch; she didn't even raise her eyes from her magazine. Scaring your mom won't work she said, trust me, I tried plenty of times with my mind. Julie scowled; she could never surprise her mom. But I'm pretty sure you could scare the heck out Gizmo. Julie smiled then flew quietly down the hallway. She phased through the door quickly and quietly. She wrapped her violet power around her and became invisible. Gizmo sat at his desk working on some new invention. Julie crept up behind him raised her hands and grasped his shoulders. Gizmo screamed and fell out of his chair his eyes wide. The invention he was working on exploded. Julie appeared over him giggling. Gizmo's eyes narrowed when he saw it was Julie. Julie was laughing really hard. She had scared him really bad. You growled Gizmo under his breath. Then the yelling began. GET OUT OF MY ROOM. GET OUT AND DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN. Julie just stood there; she had obviously stopped laughing. It was just a joke she said calmly. Gizmo didn't seem to care. He continued to yell. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STAY OUT? He tried to shove Julie out of his room. Julie held her ground. Stop pushing me yelled she. Jinx raised her head from her magazine and frowned. Gizmo always had to start a fight with her daughter. Ow you pinched me Julie yelled. GET OUT, gizmo continued to scream at her. Jinx opened the door and glared at Gizmo with her pink eyes glowing. Gizmo stopped, but he still held onto Julie. Gizmo let her go said Jinx. Julie left the room silently and shut the door behind her; she knew what was going to happened next; her mom would start yelling at the midget.

Jinx continued to glare at Gizmo. Why do you always start a fight with my daughter? I do not Gizmo said she starts the fight. All she did was scare you, she's been working on sneaking up on people, and you know that. Yea but does she has to do it on me said Gizmo? Jinx narrowed her eyes. Pinkness glowed around her hands. You will stop yelling at her or I will teach you a lesson yelled his leader. All he did was nod his head. She left and slammed his door shut behind her.


	3. Part 3

**Julie: part three**

* * *

sorry about the wait. next chapter will be longer, i promise.

* * *

Julie laid on her bed. She hated it when Gizmo screamed at her like that. She had only scared him that was all. There was nothing to get all worked up on. But she knew better. Gizmo didn't like her, why, she didn't know or understand. She tried being nice, she tried to surprise him with little good deeds, and she even tried to not ask as many questions. But it never worked. He always found something to get mad at her, even if it was a simple little thing. It wasn't her fault that she was curious. Being curious was apart of being a kid.

After a minute she heard the phone rang. She knew it was probably her too nice of a teacher Mrs. Lash. "Hello" said Jinx. "Hello" said Mrs. Lash "I would like to speak to Julie's mother". "This is her," said Jinx. "Oh good" replied Julie's teacher. "Um, did Julie do something?" asked Jinx. "Oh no, she is such a good little girl" said the teacher, "no, I'm calling because Julie has told me that what I am teaching is too easy for her. I thought that maybe I could give her a special test to see what she knows, then based on that I can put her in the right grade". "Are you supposing that Julie skip Kindergarten" asked Jinx raising and eyebrow. "Yes" said the Teacher, "and with your permission I would like to test her". Jinx was quiet in thought. "I'd like to speak to my daughter about it before I say anything" said Jinx. "Yes, of course", agreed Mrs. Lash "and when you have your answer please call me". Then the teacher hung up. Jinx starred at the phone then she hung up slowly. She looked down the hall at her daughter's door. Exactly how smart was Julie?

Julie rolled to her stomach with a book in hand. Her violet colored eyes starred at the words as she read. She turned each page with care. After a moment she began to feel funny. Her eyes began to glow and she started to have an image in her mind. It was dark. Lightning flashed in the sky and rain pored from the dark clouds. She saw Raven asleep. Then began to see her dream. Redness was everywhere and a deep terrible voice spoke, "I am coming soon". Then she saw herself. An older self. Why would raven be dreaming about her? "No you aren't" her dream self screamed, "you are weak and I am strong. You will be destroyed". "Not this time" said the voice; "it will be you who are destroyed. And there's nothing you mother and her sister can do about it". "Why include them when I can defeat you myself" said the dream Julie. The deep creepy voice laughed, "We will see". That was the last thing Julie heard as she fell back to reality. She fell of her bed and onto the ground with a gasp. What the heck was that? She had no idea. Who was the deep voice? Who was her mother's sister? She didn't know any of those answers. Her eyes were wide. She felt slightly tired. Whatever just happened took a lot of energy. She lay there breathing hard, not knowing what to do. What she had seen scared her. What was she supposed to destroy?


	4. Part 4

**Part Four**

* * *

Sorry if it took a while. anyway enjoy

* * *

Julie stood up. She stared at herself in her mirror. Her eyes were still glowing brightly. Her eyes were still wide and she looked exhausted. She blinked. Was this really her image right now? Was she really that tired? She tried to get her eyes to stop glowing, but nothing was working. They continued to glow strongly. She still wasn't sure what to do. She sat on her bed and lay on her back with her head propped up with her pillow. She starred at the ceiling.

After a few minutes sleep consumed her. Her eyes shut gently and she began to dream. She kept seeing her vision over and over. It wouldn't stop repeating. And each time it played in her mind she was more and more confused. She wanted to wake, but she could not bring her body to spring back to life. She couldn't do anything.

After what seemed forever she sluggishly began to wake. She was still very tired, but she couldn't sleep anymore. She blinked a couple of times and starred at her wall. She couldn't seem to move. It was like her muscles wouldn't listen. She eventually sat up. She glanced at her window. It was dark outside, which meant it was night. And it didn't look early; it looked like it was late. She brought her eyes to look at her clock. It was eleven PM.

She made herself get up. She was hungry and she wasn't about to starve herself. She made her way to the kitchen slowly. She ate a small bowl of cereal. She wasn't sure if she could make it all the way back to her room. She was exhausted still. She decided to sleep on the couch for the rest of the night. If wasn't very far from the table. She sat down on the couch and pulled the blanket that was folded on its arm over her. She laid her head on a pillow, shut her eyes and was asleep immediately. She dreamt of absolutely nothing. Her mind was blank the whole time.

Her mother found her there in the morning when it was time to wake her daughter up. Julie was sound asleep. Jinx said her daughter's name quietly. Julie didn't even stir she continued to sleep. Jinx said her name again but louder. Again Julie did not move. Jinx starred at her. Usually she was a light sleeper. Something was not right. She continued to say Julie's name, louder each time. Still Julie wouldn't wake up. She was basically screaming her daughter's name when the boys walked into the room. "What's all the yelling about?" asked Gismo sleepily. Mammoth stood there still half asleep. Jinx was quite nervous now. She wont wake up she said, her face was slightly paler then usual. She was worried. "Whata you mean she wont wake up, you screaming in here?" asked gizmo. Jinx turned her head. The boys starred at her. They could really she how worried she was. I don't know she said, I yell at her and she still sleeps. "What do you think is wrong with her?" asked mammoth, "is she dead"? Jinx almost cried at the word dead, "no, she's still breathing". "Well I say let her sleep, I'm goin back to bed" yawned the midget. When he had left the room, mammoth put his hands on jinx's shoulders. He tried to calm her down. "I'm sure she's fine, maybe she just needs sleep," he said quietly. But that doesn't explain why she won't wake up when I scream into her ear. "True", he said, "I can't give you an answer there".

Julie heard her mother say her name in her sleep, but she couldn't get her self to wake up. She wanted to scream in frustration. Why couldn't she wake up? She was growing nervous. What was wrong with her? She still felt tired, but that didn't explain why she couldn't tell her body to wake up. After a few tries she gave up. Was she dead? No she couldn't be, if she were she wouldn't be able to feel her body anymore. Right? I have better not be dead she thought. She let the thought drop. She really didn't want to think about the possibilities. She tried to think of something else. Then there were flames of fire everywhere. She screamed.

She woke up. She sat up screaming. Jinx was on her within seconds trying to find out what was wrong. Julie continued to see the fire in her mind. She continued to scream. She could feel him. She didn't want to feel him. Was she still dreaming or was this real? God, this couldn't be real. He didn't appear to her. She didn't even hear is voice. She could only feel his burning presence. It was painful almost. It was like her flesh was being burned off her bones. She couldn't stop it. She could only scream. Jinx couldn't figure out what to do. Her daughter wasn't responding. She only continued to scream. Gizmo walked in wanting to know what the hell was going on. When he saw the situation, he didn't say a word. He just stood there and starred. Mammoth poured a glass of water over Julie's head. The water brought Julie out of her head. She stopped screaming as she fell back down to the real world. She was breathing hard. She was too afraid to even cry. She couldn't say anything. All she could do was cling to her mother like she was a five year old who had a nightmare. Her heart thumped in her chest. It pounded in her ears.

After a few minutes she began to calm. Her breathing and hear beat slowed down. Then the tears began. They flowed steadily out of her eyes as she continued to cling to her mother. Everyone was trying to calm her down, even Gizmo. The girl's eyes started to glow and things started to explode. Julie couldn't stop. It was like she didn't have any control anymore. "Mammoth get her necklace" Jinx instructed. Mammoth ran to Julie's room grabbed the necklace carefully, ran back and handed it to his leader. Jinx strapped it around her daughter's neck. Immediately things stopped exploding and Julie's eyes returned to normal, as did the rest of hr body.

She still continued to sob. She finally cried herself back to sleep. Her mother held her tight in hr arms. Nobody dared say a word. The apartment was dead silent. Jinx stroked her daughter's hair. She didn't know what to do. Nobody did. They didn't have a clue of what was going on. Oh what the hell was going on?

Julie sat in her mind. She let herself sleep. There was not point in waking up right now. She had no energy, plus she couldn't feel him. Everything was ok at the moment. But how long would it last? She couldn't answer that question. She hoped it would at least last till she had enough energy to fight. She was a wreck. Nothing felt right anymore, nothing at all.

When she did wake up it was night, again. She woke up with her head on her mothers lap. She looked up at hr mother's face. She was asleep. Julie pulled her necklace off her neck. She changed. Her hair went violet, her eyes black and her skin a bit paler. She sighed in comfort. I wish I could be this way all the time she thought. All of a sudden hunger hit her stomach. Not wanting to wake her mom, she floated to the kitchen, where she made herself some soup. She was feeling much better. She had more energy. She was no longer exhausted. Her mind was already preparing itself from the damage he had created.

**EXACTLY WHO WAS HE****?**


	5. Part 5

**Part Five**

**

* * *

**

Sorry it took so long to upday. Enjoy!

* * *

Julie settled back down on the couch with her mother again. All she wanted right now was Jinx's presence. It didn't matter if she was awake or not. She closed her eyes tight as her mind went over what had happened. Seconds of what had happened passed through her mind, replayed itself over and over. She couldn't make it stop; couldn't stop thinking about her. **WHAT WAS SHE SUPPOSED TO DO?**

She felt her mother move beneath her body. She knew she was beginning to wake. Julie held her mother tightly. "Please don't leave" the girl said quickly. Jinx opened her eyes, "Julie I'm not going to leave, but loosen your grip, I can barely breath". She let her tense muscles relax. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" asked her mother. Julie looked at her mom; "I don't really know what happened. I heard your voice but I couldn't wake myself up. Then I saw fire. I began to scream and the next thing I knew I was awake screaming". Jinx starred at her daughter in bewilderment. Julie looked away from her mothers stare. Neither of them said a word. "What do you mean you couldn't wake yourself up" asked Jinx softly? "Exactly what it means, I couldn't wake myself up, even though I heard your voice. My body wouldn't respond. It was like I was paralyzed. It was terrible," cried Julie. The girl tightened her grip on her mother. "Something's going to happen," said Julie quietly," something bad, and it's going to be all my fault". Tears began to stream down her face, "I don't even know exactly what I'm supposed to do; I just know it's bad". Jinx didn't know what to do. She was worried, but Julie had never talked about stuff like this before. She hadn't even heard stuff like this before. "It was just a dream" soothed Jinx. She sure hoped it was just a dream. "No" yelled Julie, "it wasn't, it couldn't, I could feel him, his presence; he was near my mind"." I could feel it, it's not a dream," she screamed again.

Hearing the girl's cries the boys walked out of their room and listened from around the corner. "What's she talking about?" asked Gizmo. "I haven't a clue," responded Mammoth. We'll figure this our said Jinx trying to calm her child. "You can't", said Julie loudly, "he said there's nothing you or she can do about it". "Me and who?" asked Jinx. Julie grew quiet. Julie, "who is She?" asked Jinx sternly. "Her" said Julie. Jinx rolled her eyes, "who's she and her?". Julie looked at her mother confused. "You really don't know?" she asked. "Of course I don't know, all that your saying is confusing me," said her mother. The boys looked at each other. "She, her, what does she mean?" asked Mammoth. "If Jinx doesn't know how am I supposed to? None of this crud makes any sense" stated Gizmo.

Jinx was starting to grow impatient. "Who is She?" she asked again more sternly than the first time. "Your sister" Julie said timidly. "What?" said Jinx. "I said…" started Julie. "No, no, I heard you, it's just that I don't have a sister; not that I know of at least" Daughter and mother began to stare at each other. They were both confused, Jinx probably more than Julie.

Julie ran down the hall and shut herself in her room. Nothing was making any sense. Jinx watched her daughter run, what the hell is going on? Then the boys walked out from behind the corner. "What the hell is going on?" asked Gizmo. Jinx didn't answer right away, "I have no idea". "Well for starters, who's He?" Mammoth asked. Jinx looked at him, "I don't know the answer to that either". "Well what do you have an answer to" asked Gizmo coarsely. "That Julie just had a breakdown," she said. You call that a breakdown, I'd call that a hurricane. The pink sorceress didn't say anything in return. She turned around and walked to Julie's room. She pressed her ear against the door. She could hear her daughter sobbing. Jinx bit her lip, what was a mother to do at a time like this? She really didn't know. She was trying to understand what her daughter was saying, but nothing she said made any sense.

Julie sat in the middle of her room and cried. She was so confused and angry, but mostly confused. She lay down on her back. Her crying subsided. She tried to keep her head clear. But she still couldn't help but asked those same questions over and over. They tumbled around in her head. She began to calm herself, thinking only about good things. Her emotions began to inline themselves. She was now back to normal, whatever normal may be. Julie stood up and looked out the window. It was starting to grow dark again. I'm going to school tomorrow she thought. That should take my mind off of all this. But there is no way I'm sleeping alone tonight. I need someone to get rid of my nightmare.

She began to undress herself. She didn't want to sleep in the same pajamas she had worn all day. When she was finished she ran out of her room and into her mothers room. She knew her mom wouldn't be going to bed for another couple of hours, but she didn't care. Just laying in her mom's bed would make her feel better. She crawled underneath the soft blankets then turned of the light with her mind. She laid her head on one of the soft pillows. She curled up in a ball and began to drift off to sleep.

When the light was turned on she immediately woke up. She moaned then covered her head with the blankets. "Oh, I'm sorry" said, Jinx quickly turning off the light, "I didn't know you were going to sleep with me tonight". "Yea", mumbled Julie already half asleep. After a moment Jinx crawled in next to her daughter. Julie began to snuggle up to her. Then she was asleep instantly. Jinx stroked her daughter's hair slowly. She hoped there would be no bad dreams.


	6. Part 6

**Part Six

* * *

**Sorry about the wait. hope you like

* * *

Julie's eyes glowed violet faintly. Jinx's glowed bright pink. A hex was thrown at her and she quickly dodged it. It was the middle of fifth grade and her mother had started to train her. Violet rays were flung from Julie's hands at her mother. Jinx flipped out of the way. She's improving thought the sorceress. It was true, Julie had grown stronger, faster and her powers were progressing wonderfully. The girl's eyes turned black and she disappeared. Jinx looked around herself, trying to figure out where she was going to appear.

Julie was trying something new. She was going to take control of her mother's body. Sure she'd get mad at her afterwards, but at least she'd know if she could actually do it and if she was strong enough to hold it. She left her body behind and appeared a few millimeters behind the enchantress. Jinx didn't expect this move. Before she could turn around, Julie was inside of her and was pushing her soul away. Julie was actually taking control of her body. Jinx struggled to hold her ground, but this had never happened to her before. Her daughter was strong and plus she was pretty stunned. The fifth grader locked her mother within her own mind. She put shields around Jinx and locked her in. Julie looked through her mother's pink eyes. She then took control of Jinx's powers. They felt different then hers. Yes, they had a similarity, but she couldn't explain it. "You're so dead when I get out of here" yelled Jinx. Julie's face turned red "I was just practicing. "I didn't even know if I could do it. I was testing myself" Julie said in her defense. "Not on me. Plus you didn't warn or even ask me" Jinx said with a hit of anger to her voice. "Oh Kay, then, I'm outa here" and with that Julie disappeared. She flew back into her body and got out of the building as fast as she could. Yea, I know I'm gonna be even deader, but I want to give her some space thought the girl.

Maybe trying to control her body was a bit of a mistake. I'm not ever doing that again thought Julie. She was in the clouds now. Everything around her was foggy. Her eyes could barely see a few yards in front of her. She heard a plane off to her right about ten miles from her. Julie smiled she was up for some mischief. She turned her direction and landed silently on the plane. She wasn't going to hurt anyone, but she could scare them. The girl chuckled "there gonna be scared out of their minds". She placed her left hand on the plane's top and concentrated. The plane started to be engulfed with violet. Julie let herself take control of the engine and piloting. Inside the plane there was a loud beeping sound and the seatbelt sign went up. The pilots tried to figure out what was going on, but strangely they had lost control of the plane. Julie dipped the nose of the plane down and laughed as they went hurling towards the ground. She could hear people screaming. It brought her much comfort.

She brought the plane back up when they had dropped quite a bit of elevation, thousands of feet. Everyone in the plane was thrown back. Julie lifted herself off the plane and made motions with her hands and arms. The plane followed her demands. It flew in circles diagonals, upside down. She spun around and around making the people dizzy. Her dark eyes were alight with a swirl of whitish violet. Julie was enjoying herself. Her face held a big smile showing the front of her very white teeth. There was a bit of evilness to the smile though.

After about a half an hour Julie had had enough. She made the plane land in the ocean right off the coast. No one was hurt and no one would get hurt. They were perfectly safe, just a bit shaken up. They'd get over it.

It was starting to get dark when Julie silently entered her home. She hoped no one would notice. She was glad when she found no one there. Probably off stealing something she thought. She ambled over to her room and shut herself in. she undressed and slipped on her pajamas. She sat on her bed and starred out the window for a moment. The mood was rising. It was almost full and was very bright. The moon is beautiful she thought. Julie laid her head on her soft pillow. She gently began to fall asleep.

As she deepened in her sleep she began to have a strange feeling. She immediately knew what it was. Holy shit, it was going to happen. The dream she hadn't had for years was coming back to haunt her. She tried to wake up but found she couldn't. Let me go yelled Julie in her mind. She couldn't feel him yet, but she knew he was coming.

_Raven who was asleep as well started having the same exact dream that Julie was having. She could see a girl that sort of looked like her screaming let me go. Raven tried to wake herself up, but she couldn't both her and the girl was both stuck asleep. What the hell!_

In both their minds Julie screamed as she began to feel him. Raven felt him too. Trigon she thought alarmed. "It is time" yelled a deep hellish voice. "Time for what?" shouted Julie. Raven was able to move herself in both their dreams now. "You shall not try to end the world again" bellowed Raven as she came to stand a few feet away from the girl. Julie tilted her head. Why was Raven in her dream? Why/how did she know him? And what end of the world? What were they talking about? Trigon appeared in form and laughed. Julie immediately screamed and without thinking pulled Raven's cloak over her head trying t hide herself. Raven let her. "What makes you think you can get passed me" yelled Raven. The demon laughed again, "I am no fool, my dear. You and she will be able to do nothing. This spell, this mark, will only be able to work for her". He pointed at the girl Raven didn't even know. "You two can try anything you want, but nothing will work. Julie is too weak, she is not strong enough to push against me", he laughed again. Julie was that the girl's name thought Raven. Julie continued to cling to Raven with her eyes shut tight. "Go away; Go away" she pleaded over and over. Trigon smiled," now for the mark"! "**NO!**"bellowed Raven. She tried to protect Julie but was attacked by some of her father's minions. Julie screamed as she was dragged away from Raven. Her head was filled with the demon's evil laughing.

_Her body began to scream in real life. Jinx and the boy's who were just walking up the stairs to their apartment heard the scream. "Oh crap" whispered Jinx as she bolted forward. They found the girl lashing out in her dreams and still screaming. Jinx tried to shake her awake. Mammoth tried cold and hot water and gizmo tried to stay out of the way._

Raven blasted the dark dead creatures off her. She saw her father's redness starting to surround the girl Julie. "**NO!**" shrieked Raven.

_Julie's mouth opened in reality and Raven's voice rang out NO. Jinx stopped shaking Julie. Was that Raven's voice? All of a sudden Julie's body was lifted with redness. Everyone's eyes widened and the sorceress tried to pull her daughter back to the ground, but when she touched the redness she was shot across the room._

Raven tried to drag the girl out of the circle of her father's redness, but was shot ac as well. All she could was watch and try her hardest to stop Trigon. Nothing worked. Her flesh started to burn and the marks began to appear and Julie screamed in pain.

_Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo watched as Julie's body began to be covered with a strange writing. Her eyes shot out a red white light. Her clothes began to tear away from her body. First her arms and legs. Then the stomach and chest. The only thing that was still covered was her private areas. "What the hell" screamed jinx, "what the hell"?_

Raven gave up. There was really nothing she could do. She could only wait until the mark was finished. Then try to figure out how Julie was supposed to defeat him. Then a thought crossed hr mind, who was the she, he had been talking about when he said you and her will be able to do nothing.

The light began to fade and Julie's body fell back to the ground. Raven caught her in their minds and Jinx caught her body in the real world. In their minds Julie was barely awake. She was still in pain and was suffering from the burning sensation crossing over her skin. Raven did the best she could to rid of the pain. She let the girl's pain become her pain. She could handle pain better and plus she already knew what it felt like.


	7. part 7

** Part Seven**

* * *

_sorry about the short chapter. i just wanted to get it done and posted. hope you like._

_

* * *

_

_July opened her eyes. Her body hurt all over. She blinked as she realized she was looking up into Raven's face. Why couldn't I just have woken up thought the girl? Raven didn't speak, but instead touched her arm and looked at the mark on the girl's arm. It was the same as the one that had once covered her. "How do you know him?" asked Raven softly. July closed her eyes then reopened them. "I don't… I only remember hearing his voice in my dreams. Who is he?" asked Julie slightly afraid. She pulled her violet hair in front of her face. Raven gave a small sigh, "His name is Trigon… and he's… a demon". July's eyes widened. She stammered her next question "how do you… know… him…". "I know many people and things, it does not matter how, only that I do" answered Raven calmly, "when did you start hearing his voice in your dreams"? July thought about it before she answered, "five years ago. It only happened for a couple days". "And how old are you now asked Raven" her face growing blank. "Ten" answered July. Julie then tried to wake up. She found she couldn't. Why couldn't she. She just wanted to wake up and be home, be out of her own head where she was stuck with Raven. Raven stood up, "where to you live?" Julie didn't answer the question; she only asked why she couldn't wake up. Raven thought about it. Why couldn't they wake up? "I don't know" said Raven slowly. She waited for the girl to answer her question. July didn't say anything. Raven repeated her question, "where do you live"? July wasn't listening. She was thinking. If Raven was the other girl that couldn't stop him then that meant…. Wait how could that be, how was that possible. But all the facts led to that. They all led to Raven being her mother's sister. But this didn't even make sense. "Julie…" Raven said trying to get the girl's attention. Julie looked at the Titan, "Raven, do you have a sister"? "What" asked Raven confused "why…"? "Do you have a sister?" repeated Julie. Raven straightened her face, "No". "Are you absolutely sure?" Julie asked. Raven gave her a strange look, "why do you ask that". "Because…" Julie didn't know how to say this, "the first time it wasn't a dream, it was more of a vision… he said… he said there was… nothing… nothing my mother…. And her sister could do about it… and he said to you that there… was nothing you, or she could do about it…". Raven raised an eyebrow and thought about it._

Julie's eyes shot open and she sat up. She was awake. I'm awake, finally she thought. As soon as she had sat up her mother was on her hugging her to death, "What happened she asked almost crying. Julie could hardly breathe. It wasn't because of the intensive hugging, it was more of she had no idea what to say, how to answer. How do you tell your mother that you think their enemy is their sister? "I'm not sure how to explain it" Julie said eventually. You can try coaxed jinx. Julie shook her head; "I don't think I can talk about it right now". Jinx left it at that. The boys continued to be silent then left the room, not exactly sure what to do.

_Raven sat up wide awake, breathing slightly heavier than normal. Her violet eyes were wide. Who was that girl? Julie was her name, but exactly who was she? Did she actually have a sister, which she knew nothing about? It didn't seem possible, but then again, nothing was impossible. She had learned that long ago. She found her body was shaking slightly. She was nervous. She of all people was worried; was, dare she think it, afraid. How did he get loose, or loose enough to do this? How could her bonds that held him not be strong enough? Why didn't she feel her grip on him slipping? Trigon… she growled, you son of a bitch, I will destroy you for good this time. But then she realized that she probably couldn't. He had said she couldn't do anything. Trigon had done something, something that made her, and her maybe sister somehow unable to stop him. That meant only one thing. Julie had to do it. She had to be the one to destroy him. But she was only ten. She had been marked when she was fifteen. Five years older than Julie was now. Her body may not be able to make it, through the prophecy. For the first time in a few years she started to cry. She shut her eyes and let herself cry silently. She let the tears run down her face and soak it._

Julie wouldn't let her mother leave. She had her hands grasping hr shirt. Her face was emotionless. Her eyes starred at the wall. Jinx was beginning to worry. "Julie…" she said softly. There was no answer. Only her daughter's fingers tightening their grip on her. Then emotion sprung onto Julie's face. Her eyes widened and surprise took to her face. "She's crying" said Julie softly. Somehow she could see Raven in her room crying in her head. "What?", asked Jinx, "who's crying"? "Your sister" I think said Julie, her face now becoming confused. She would have never thought that Raven would ever cry, over anything. That was just the kind of person she was. "What… who's my sister" asked Jinx. Julie didn't hesitate to answer. She just came right out and said it, "Raven". Her face had gone monotonous again. Jinx couldn't say anything at first. She just starred at her daughter like this was some kind of sick joke. Julie ignored her look. She was too busy thinking. Thinking on how she could save this world. She was too young. She didn't know enough. She didn't even know anything about her opponent.

Julie felt like dying. She was so tired. Her energy was drained, by what, she didn't know. Maybe waking up had taken all of her strength. Julie let go of her mother's shirt and stood, "I have to tell her". Jinx didn't ask anything. She was a bit confused, ok make that a lot. Julie wobbled and fell. Her body crashed to the ground, her eyes shut. She had passed out. With eyes wide Jinx lifted her unconscious daughter of the floor. "What is happening?" Jinx mumbled aloud. Who had done this to her child?


	8. Part 8

Julie-Part Eight

* * *

_I am so sorry about the long wait._

_Writers block totally sucks._

_I can't promise you that the next chapter willl be updated quickly, not because of writers block but because i have other stories i need to update on too._

_I thank those that did not give up on me._

_anyways here's the next chapter._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

Julie gave a moan as she began to come back to her senses. Her head was dizzy and spun nonstop when she tried to move. Stop struggling said her mother. She stopped moving and opened her eyes. She was in her bed with her head on her mother's lap. Julie closed her eyes again and let the dizzy spell pass. "How long?" croaked Julie. "What?" asked Jinx. "How long have I been out?" she asked again her voice normalizing. "About an hour and a half", answered her mother. Julie sighed. She was starting to get annoyed. She was passing out too much.

There were so many questions plastered on her mother's face. Julie could hear them jumbling around in her own head. She couldn't answer half of them. Julie sat up. I'll answer them later Julie said as she began to disappear into thin air. Jinx sat there starring at the empty space where Julie had been. All these things were too confusing.

Julie appeared at Titan Raven's window nervously. She had to tell her what she knew. It may be important. Julie floated there for a minute. She was nervous. This wasn't going to be easy to say. With a deep breath Julie fazed through the window. Raven was not there. Julie could sense her down the hall walking in the direction of her room. She stood there shaking slightly with nerves. She needed to get a hold of herself. The door opened and Raven stopped and starred at Julie. Julie stood there and starred back. Raven blinked then quickly shut her door behind her. "How did you get here?" she asked. "The same way you travel" answered Julie, "teleportation and fazing". "Are you a daughter of Trigon too" asked Raven. "No, I'm your niece… I think" said Julie. Raven didn't say anything for a minute. She thought about Julie's answer. The girl did look like her, and had her powers. "Who's your mother?" Raven asked with a hint of emotion. "Your enemy" said Julie slowly. "My enemy?" said Raven, "Which one"? Julie didn't answer. She reached for her necklace and took it off letting her true identity show. "Who do you think?" Julie asked as her hair changed color and her skin paled. Raven blinked, this girl, Julie had just changed her figure by taking a necklace off. "What magic is in that necklace?" she asked curious. "I don't know answered the girl… now who has similar powers to you besides me"? Raven didn't say anything. She was in shock. How could this be, how could Jinx be her sister? There was no possible solution it seemed. I think my mother has some explaining to do said Raven her brow furrowing.

] she took the girl's hand. "You're coming with me" said the Titan. "Where're we going?" asked Julie innocently. "Azarath" she answered. "What's Az…" began Julie. "I'll explain it later", interrupted Raven. Raven instructed her with absolutely no emotion in her voice, "Sit in meditation position. No, in the air. Hold my hands." Julie did as she was told. This wasn't exactly what she had expected. She was sure that this would get Raven to show some sort of emotion, if only for a second. It was like she didn't even react. "She's good", thought Julie, "really good".

Her body began to feel tingly and everything around her began to spin and blur. A heavy white mist began to cover her body. Julie starred at Raven who was looking up and speaking in a different language. A foggy looking mirror seemed to appear. Raven flew up towards it. Julie shut her eyes tight nervously. Where were they going? What was Azarath?

Then a voice spoke softly, without any emotion, "you can open your eyes now". The girl popped open one eye. They stood in a street. Confused, Julie opened her other eye and slowly looked around. Big stone buildings surrounded them. There wasn't a soul in sight. The wind blew softly rustling the leaves of nearby trees. Julie took a breath in and opened her mouth, then quickly shut it when she saw Raven looking at her. Feeling like the Titan did not want her to speak, Julie stayed quiet.

Raven walked forward, down the street, with Julie's hand still holding hers. She glanced at the girl as they walked. The child's eyes were looking every which way, trying to figure out where exactly they were. "We're in Azarath" the Titans said suddenly. Startled by her sudden words, Julie looked up at Raven curiously. So Azarath was a place not a thing. Where was Azarath though?

Raven kept repeating Julie's words as they continued to walk, _"…No, I'm your niece… I think. Your enemy. Who do you think? …now who has similar powers to you besides me?"_ How could this be? It was impossible… had to be impossible. She knew for a fact that she did not have any siblings, besides any unknown half siblings from her father's side. So how was it then… that this little girl was walking right next to her? The Titan could sense the child's origins. Raven felt Jinx, herself, her, or supposedly _their_ mother. … And_ father?_ **Wait**, if Julie had a part of **her/their mother** and **Her Father**… then that meant… **Oh No**. it couldn't be. There was no way that Jinx and she could be FULL SISTERS … but if they were, her mother wouldn't have gotten pregnant with Trigon _again_, plus her mother hadn't been pregnant when she was little. … HOW IN THE NAME OF AZAR COULD THIS BE TRUE? **Jinx… her enemy… was her… twin sister?**


	9. Part 9

Sorry about the long wait. this is only really have of what i wanted to write for this chapter but i just wanted toget something up.

schools has begun so fast updates are unliekely.

* * *

Julie—Part Nine

Julie held on to Raven's hand tightly as they continued down the empty street. It looked like this place was almost abandoned. Where was everyone? The girl looked back up at the Titan. She appeared to know exactly where she was going and completely at ease as well. Julie remembered her saying something about her mother. Was this where she was from?

The young girl was taken out of her thoughts when her surroundings suddenly darkened. They were walking into a tall building. Julie quickly tightened her grip on the older girl's hand. She wasn't usually afraid of the dark, but lately the dark had meant that something bad was coming, because now the darkness usually meant sleep and a nightmare. She wasn't asleep, but that didn't mean she still couldn't have a nightmare.

Raven stopped. The little girl's grip on her hand was awfully tight. Without much thought she pulled her hand out of Julie's grip and quickly walked forward. There was a surprised sound from Julie then the echoing of little footsteps behind her own. She honestly couldn't figure out why the child was afraid. Nothing had even happened yet.

Julie had stood there a moment after her hand had been pushed away; her feeling of safety completely vanished. She looked up then quickly ran after Raven, as she was being left behind.

Raven glared down at Julie when the girl ran into her. She had stopped in front of a large door and apparently the girl hadn't seen that. Julie didn't pay attention to the glare. Instead she pulled the back of Raven's cloak over her head to hide.

The young woman sighed internally before grabbing Julie's hand and dragging her out. If it was between holding Julie's hand or the girl hiding in her cloak, she would much more just rather hold the girl's hand. Julie gave a yelp of surprise from the rough handling, but didn't say a word. She could already tell she had annoyed Raven and saying something would most likely just make things worse.

Julie watched slightly wide eyed as the Titan pushed the door open to reveal a narrow set of stairs. Raven pushed Julie in front of her and calmly began to step up the stairs, holding onto Julie the entire time. They soon entered a large room filled with old relics and mountainous piles of books.

Raven stepped forward and led Julie through the maze of books and odd looking objects. At the end of the wild maze was a light curtain covering the entrance to the balcony. A slight breeze eerily whistled through the fabric.

A voice a ways behind the curtain spoke "The Terrible is rising again, isn't he?" Julie jumped. She hadn't expected a voice. "You know I'm not here because of that" responded Raven. "I suppose not" said the voice. Raven walked through the curtain and dragged Julie along who didn't seem too sure about what was going on.

A somewhat tall women dressed in white was leaning over the balcony, her eyes intensively on the horizon. "How many secrets do you hide" asked Raven slightly darkly. The woman didn't even flinch at the somewhat hard voice. "Secrets…" said the woman, "the world holds many secrets. Everything is a secret until it is discovered, until the unknown becomes known."

Julie starred at the woman then moved her eyes to Raven to watch her reaction. It was most unexpected. She seemed to give a slight hiss before speaking seemingly angry. "I want to know" said the young woman firmly. There was a pause before she added "NOW" in a much firmer voice.

Julie continued to watch on confused. It seemed that the Titan was growing impatient and frustrated. She was… showing emotion…? But why now, and over some question, not shocking news? This didn't make any sense.

The woman in white tilted her head and eyed the two. "Mother?" asked Raven much more gently. She turned to face her daughter. A small smile seemed to form upon her lips as she looked at the child. Then her eyes went to her own child's. "I never wanted you two to be separated, but the monks said otherwise. Trigon was only expecting one child. If he was to find out that I was having two, he would surely rise much earlier. His power would be great enough to destroy several dimensions entirely. He would continue to grow in power and become impossible to destroy. Your sister and you wouldn't be able to do a thing, as you both would be bound to him tightly. Chaos would rain for eternity. Your sister was sent away, as her energy was different than yours and your father was expecting something like you."

There was a moment's pause.

Julie was confused about what this woman was saying. Did she just say that Trigon, the demon who had marked her was Raven's father? Wouldn't that mean that she was half demon… and if Raven was half demon, then her mother must be too … and that would mean that she, herself was partially demonic? She just couldn't wrap her head around it.

"You would never be told. If you knew, then he would find out. I'm actually surprised that he found out this quickly. It is even more surprising that he is using her daughter. Such raw undeveloped power is hard to tame. If he succeeds in using Julie she may not survive. Her body is not yet strong and resistant.

Julie stopped. Wait? What? Was she supposed to die because of this?


End file.
